Three's Company
by CrazyPurpleBat
Summary: Sequel to Three, Two, One. Revolves around the triplets. Read Three, Two, One first for a better understanding
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the sequel to Three, Two, One. You should probably read it first but if you just want to read this one be my guest. This one leaves off a day after the last chapter in Three, Two, One**

~Edana's POV~  
Last night was very interesting. Dad (Alex and I are calling him that now Blaise not so much there yet) was hesitant enough at first but finally warmed up. He's actually really nice. Jake had left out the window in my room completely unnoticed. Dad actually ended up staying over and talking to Mom the entire night. I get the feeling that Blaise watched them all night and didn't get a wink of sleep. He's paranoid i swear.

I woke up this morning thinking of how well everything had fallen into place. I had a huge, great family now. My aunts had become my best friends. My brothers loved my uncles. Heck, even Blaise found someone he likes: Emmett. And I had Jake. Life would be great. Life would be perfect. Life would have no problems and-

Wait.

They don't know about Jake...


	2. Just Waiting For You

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to the second chapter of Three's Company. I'm adding a little more of a description under the author's note for a better understanding of this story. I am slightly disappointed however at the turnout of readers at the point that I am writing this for the first chapter….I had hoped there would be more. Anyway read and enjoy!**

**Summary: The triplets are back and bad as ever. With Edward in the picture this creates a whole new world of craziness, but there is something even crazier going on. Edana is in love with a werewolf and more mythical humanoids are showing up in Forks. Is there some mystical attraction that leads vampires, werewolves, and more to this town? Alex takes an interest in the dryads that have recently shown up and Blaise is just Blaise.**

~Edana's POV~

I sat in my car heading towards La Push. I had told Mom that I needed a bit of time alone and she had let me skip school. I had put on my new green spaghetti strap top and my favorite pair of jeans and headed out of town, trying to remember where Jake's house was.

It wasn't too hard to find, one of the perks of being in a small town. I pulled up and got out of the car. Jake wasn't home and the door was locked so I just sat down on the front porch instead. It was nice out, well in terms of Forks at least. The sky was cloudy but it wasn't raining and it was warm out as well. I just sat there for a while with my eyes closed and the breeze gently playing with my hair.

After about an hour or so I heard the sounds of a vehicle pulling up and opened my eyes. I smiled when I saw it was Jake in his truck.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me as he got out.

"Waiting for you to get here," I replied. "I wanted to talk and thought to com here."

"Oh," he replied. "So do you want to stay out here or go inside?"

I laughed and stood up. "I think I'd prefer being inside."

**A/N: Okay I know it's short but I wanna change POV's so deal with it**


	3. More and More Interesting

**Hey guys and welcome back to the next chapter. Nothing really to say so just read I guess.**

~Bella's POV~

I sat next to Edward in the front seat of his car. It was just like how it used to be. Well except Alex sitting in the back. Blaise had downright refused to ride in the same car as Edward. I'm sure Edana would've come with us but she looked like she just needed a break so I let her stay home from school today.

Everything was still pretty awkward but not too bad.

~Edward~

I was driving Bella and Alex to school still in disbelief that I had three kids. How had I been so stupid to leave Bella?! How? It's all I could really think about. I had left my beautiful Bella and three amazing kids. On top of it all they forgave me. Well maybe not Blaise but Bella had assured me that he'd come around. He was just worried about her.

How I managed to stay steady as I drove, I wasn't quite sure.

"Well last night was fun, huh?" asked Alex poking his head in between the front seats.

"Yeah," Bella said we both wanted to talk more, but Alice and Alex were in the back seat, making things more than a little awkward. "We'll talk more later," Bella whispered so quietly that only I could hear.

"So, Alice," Bella said, spinning in her seat to face her best friend, "Are there any Stanleys, Newtons, or Webers at Forks High, now?" Bella asked, wondering if her friends' grandchildren were still here.

Alice shrugged, "I know Angela's granddaughter goes here but not sure about the others...we'll have to check."

"What's her name?" Bella asked.

"Audrey, I'm pretty sure." Alice answered.

"I try to give her, her own mental space, just like with Angela," I added. "Her thoughts are very genuine, and kind. Self-less. But she is slightly more outgoing than her grandmother, but still quite quiet."

"Hm," Bella said, I saw a flash of sadness cross her face and grabbed her hand softly.

"She's still alive, you know." Alice said, seeing my face. "Angela."

Bella's eyes widened and Alice clasped her hand over her mouth hiding the smile. I saw images flash through her mind. Angela going out, being bitten by a vampire, her not returning.

I turned to Bella, "She's a vampire," I told her. Bella smiled brighter/

"That's amazing. Just out of curiosity," Bella continued. "Who is Audrey's grandfather?"

"Ben, of course," Alice answered happily and Bella could not help a grin light up her face.

"And Angela is who?" asked Alex.

"My closest human friend from when I lived here in Forks for the first time." Bella answered.

I pulled into a parking spot and looked over to the others in the car. Alex stepped out of the car to go find Blaise. I saw him across the parking lot and watched as Alex started talking to him.

Things just got more and more interesting.


	4. I Still Think We Should Live on a Boat

**Okay guys what did you think of the last chapter? Yes there is a reason we have resurrected Angela and brought in Audrey. Just keep reading and you'll find out!**

~Jake's POV~

I lead Edana into the house and we sat on the couch. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to get away from my family a little bit. You know I realized something this morning," she said.

"And what would that be?" I asked leaning back into the couch.

"You'll be murdered and I will be forever overly protected by every male in my family," she groaned resting her head on the back of the couch and closing her eyes.

"Don't get what you're saying," I replied. I really didn't.

"You imprinted on me. You met both my brothers and you know my father," she began. "My brothers, well Blaise mostly, go crazy when I even pretend to flirt with guys."

My eyes widened in realization. Edana was right. I would be murdered within the month.

"On the bright side Alice and Rose are on our side," she said.

"How the heck did you get Rose on our side?!" I asked whenever I'd met Rose before she seemed to be pricklier than a cactus.

"Says that since you imprinted on me she doubted that she could get me to ditch you," she replied.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That is the Rose I know."

She punched my arm softly and rolled her eyes.

"So," I began again. "Do you have a plan?"

"Nope," Edana said, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall behind her. "Well except for the one where we live out on a boat for the rest of lives so they can't trace our scent, find us, and kill us. But I don't know if that will work."

"And why is that?" I asked, slightly shaking with silent laughter.

"Don't have a boat." she paused. "Yet."

We laughed together and it formed a perfect melody. It was so strange that only after just meeting Edana, we fell so deeply for each other. We both silently knew that now that we had each other, we would never be able to let go. And we were perfectly fine with that, I thought with a grin.

"So how big a boat were you thinking?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment, "I think a cruise liner might do it...."

I laughed out loud, "And where are we going to get that?!"

She shrugged, "I know people."

We both laughed for a minute. "Well, if there are no cruise liners available," I continued, "maybe we should come up with a plan."

"Fine," she muttered, "But I still think we should live in the ocean..."


	5. Mysterious Meetings

**Hey guys hope you like the last chapter…now for the surprise you wouldn't see this coming chapter. Oh and this was mostly written by my wonderful co author MionJeanWeasley!**

~Alex's POV~

Submerged in the water, Alex could feel the pressure washing away. The cold water felt cool and cleansing on his skin. For some reason, Alex felt the need to open his eyes under the water, as if he needed to more than the oxygen he was currently denying himself underwater. And then he saw her. A beautiful woman, tall and willowy with pale skin and ebony black hair that was a whirlwind around her heart shaped face, fanning out unnaturally under the water. She was gorgeous, but for some reason, she never seemed to need to come up for air. As soon as their eyes met, she swam away, and Alex's time without air was up. He resurfaced, gasping, and plunged back down into the inky water. But he could not find her. Circling around and around, the mysterious beauty was gone, but her image was still in his mind. Alex resurfaced, waiting for the girl to as well, but the time never came. He settled on the fact that he had only imagined her as he left First Beach and drove home, but he still could not help speculating about this supposed figment of his imagination.

I finished trying to convince Blaise to just get to know Edward, but failed. He's so stubborn sometimes and it was time for class anyway. I didn't pay attention as much as i usually do. Usually i try and find things wrong in the books or with what the teacher is saying but today I was distracted. A lot had been going on lately.

Not only did my father, whom I had never met before about a week ago, now know of my existence, but he and my mom were back together again. To be honest, I was not sure how I felt about this. I was happy for Mom, and even Dad, he was not such a bad guy when you got to know him. But there in lies the problem: I have to get to know him. Most kids know their fathers their whole life and they never have to experience learning their father's personality, interests, and pasts. They had known it for their entire lives. Edana, Blaise, and I had adjusted to life without a father, and now suddenly having one... well, it was a lot to take in.

Then there was my trip to La Push. That girl was such a mystery. She was so beautiful, and so strange. She didn't ever come up for more air, but instead just... disappeared. And she had appeared to be so comfortable in the water, as if she were used to it, it was natural for her. I continued to try to convince myself that she wasn't real, a figment of my imagination. But everything about her had seemed so real... I thought as I made my way through the bustling hallway. Her dark, long hair, porcelain skin, deep blue eyes...

I was shut out of reverie as I heard a locker door slam. Looking straight into my eyes was pair that was startled, apologetic about almost running into someone... and they were deep blue...

"Hey," I said closing my locker, "Sorry that was really my fault."

"No," she replied. Her voice sounded like water in a creek running over the smooth pebbles at the bottom. "That was me." she said, a bashful smile creeping onto her face.

It was you... I thought in my head. This was the woman from First Beach, the one that had enraptured my mind constantly. "I think we've met before..." I said.

"Have we?" she said, trying not to meet my eyes. "Look, I have to get to a class on the other end of the school, so maybe we can talk later." And without a response, she darted down the hall, running smoothly.

And without hesitation, I followed her.

Not thinking about being late for Mr. Rupert's History class as I stayed a solid 10 feet behind her, out of her sight, I followed her down three hallways until the bell rang and students filed into their respective classrooms. I hid behind a row of lockers as I saw the beautiful brunette from First Beach look carefully around her and leave to school from a side door, hurry into her car, and speed away.

Something more mysterious than the Swan and Cullen families' reappearances was happening, and I was determined to find out all I could about who, and _what_ that mystery girl was.


End file.
